The present invention provides a portable computing tablet holster. Various portable computing tablet holsters are known in the art for use in supporting a portable computing tablet relative to a fixed surface such as, for example, table tops, automotive dash boards or seats, etc.
Cases are common place for protection of portable computing tablets. The cases include features which support the portable computing tablets when placed upon a supporting surface, such as a table, a chair, a countertop, and the like. Some cases include a strap extending across a rear panel of the case, enabling single handed support for the user. This configuration tends to be cumbersome or unusable when using the portable computing device to capture or record images and/or video.
One drawback with the currently available technology is the ability to support the portable computing tablet using a single hand. For example, it is very difficult to hold a portable computing tablet using a single hand when capturing video images while operating the multi-media device freehand. Owners of portable computing tablets use the portable computing tablets to capture video images during events at any of a variety of venues. Portable computing tablets are commonly rectangular in shape and lack handles, grooves, grips or any other provision to enhance a grasp thereof, wherein any of these features would be beneficial to the user while capturing video images. The smooth and flat design of the portable computing tablets makes it difficult or impossible to grasp with a single hand. Additionally, using a single hand to grip the portable computing tablet will result in poor video quality due to vibrations resulting from a lack of stability. It is also recognized that when using a single hand to grasp the portable computing device, the likelihood of accidentally dropping the portable computing tablet also increases. Dropping the portable computing tablet commonly results damage to at least one of the case and the display. Repair of the damage portable computing tablet is very expensive. Portable computing tablets are also limited to the available lighting for video recording. Portable computing devices do not have adequate light sources to support video recording in poorly lit environments, such as indoors, evenings or night time, and the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a portable computing tablet holster enabling a user to hand hold a portable computing tablet with a single hand of a user. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a portable computing tablet holster incorporating a light emitting device to enhance the ability of the portable computing tablet to film clear and bright still pictures or video.